Unforgiven
by scamperdoodles
Summary: PG13 for language in later chapters. this is the sequel to Julia. Tori and Dustin get a suprise visitor.
1. Hopes and Birthdays

> A/N this is it the sequel to Julia (read it first). This story is AU like the first it gets a little more into Tori and Dustin's past and I promise a little more Tori/Blake.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the power rangers characters.  
  
Now on with the Story.  
  
**Hopes and Birthdays  
**  
2 ½ months after Julia's death  
  
Tori and Dustin had slowly started the healing process after their sister's death and were now living together.  
  
It was Tori's birthday and everyone was over for her surprise party.  
  
"Ok so you know what to do right?" Dustin looked around to all his friends and they all nodded.  
  
"Yeah dude we got it for the thirtieth time today we all hide and yell surprise when she comes in." Hunter was starting to get a little annoyed at Dustin.  
  
"Ok dudes this is not such a great Idea I mean she hates surprise parties and this one might be a little bad considering we are getting her right after a full days work/training". Shane knew that Tori would act like she liked the idea but she would secretly hate it.  
  
"Hey, bro don't be such a downer she will love it." Blake said.  
  
"She's coming!!" Kelly had been assigned to look out while Cam was to bring her over from the academy.  
  
Everyone went to hide and Shane got the lights.  
  
The door opened and in came Tori with Cam right behind her.  
  
"SURPRISE!!"  
  
Tori just looked shocked but then smiled at all her friends.  
  
"Happy birthday Baby blue!" Dustin said as he gave her a hug.  
  
The night went off without a hitch and everyone was enjoying themselves.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Later on Blake and Tori were walking down on the beach together just enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Tor I have something I want to ask you!" Blake said with a lot of nervousness. 'I mean we have been going out for about a year and we knew each other before that this should be an easy question shouldn't it?' he thought.  
  
'Ok what is he going to ask me I don't want to get my hopes up but could it be that?' Tori's head was spinning.  
  
Blake turned her so she was facing him and looked right into her eyes.  
  
"Will you" 'why is this so hard?' "Will you...um.... move in with me?"  
  
A/N I know its kind of a short chapter but it's a cliffy. R&R please.


	2. Answers and a Band?

* * *

> She looked up at him and smiled the best smile he had ever seen her smile.  
  
"YES!! Of course I will move in with you Blake." Tori was soo happy at that very moment.  
  
Blake felt really relieved ' OMG she said yes'  
  
Tori launched herself into his arms.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The next day everyone had been informed of the new arrangement and were all happy.  
  
They were all currently congregated at Shane's house where Tori and her band were practicing in the garage.  
  
Tori and her band were extremely excited they had a gig coming up in a couple days that they needed to get ready for and they thought it best that they practice with an audience.  
  
Tori was the singer of the band.  
  
When the music started, she looked right at Blake and started singing.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _**Outta bed at the crack of noon  
Blare the music and have a swoon  
I can't stop thinkin of your face  
La la lee la lee loo lace  
  
I'm six feet under the Bhodi Tree  
With my crap new-age philosophy  
Diamonds where there once were stars  
I'm sittin in Jayne Mansfeild's car  
  
Yea yea-a I'm independence  
Yea yea-a I'm borderline  
Yea yea-a I'm California  
My minds all screwed and upside down  
But my hearts on overdrive (yea my hearts on overdrive)  
  
I need to take a shower when I look at you  
Ya sting and hurt like a bad tattoo  
I wish you'd change my point of view  
  
I cruz the canyon to get a breeze  
With Hidden Treasures up my sleeve  
I like the light and hate the heat  
But I'll lick the blood right off your street  
  
Yea yea-a I'm cherry cola  
Yea yea-a I'm candy-eyed  
Yea yea-a I'm California  
My mind's all screwed and upside down  
But my heart's on over drive  
  
They all come here to find a scene  
but end up girls on methadrine  
naked on a TV screen  
The dreams that fall beneath my feet  
make my footsteps feel so sweet  
But your kisses are my fait acconpli  
  
YEA YEA- A  
I'm independance  
yea-a I'm borderline  
Yea-a I'm California  
My mind's all screwed and upsidedown  
But my heart's on overdrive  
Yea my heart's on overdrive**_
> 
> _**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_When the song was over the whole group that had gathered to watch gave a standing applause.  
  
'I can't wait for the gig. Its gonna be soo much fun' Tori thought with a smile.  
  
A/N I know it's not much of a cliffy but it's kindof important. R&R. I need input to keep going.  
  
A/N the song is Overdrive by Katy Rose.


	3. Try This

A/N I am sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out but here it is.

A/N thank you for the amazing reviews.

Two Days After Tori woke up at six am, smiling.

Today was the day that she was going to move in with Blake and the guys had agreed to help out (with a couple threats from her).

After she had finished her morning routine, tori was busy making breakfast for Dustin and herself.

The doorbell rang and she jumped. When she got to the door there was a messenger man with a clipboard and a big envelope in hand.

"May I help you?"

"Tori Hansen?"

"That's me"

"Sign here please" the man pointed to a spot on the clipboard and handed Tori a pen.

"Sorry it took so long to get here but we had to find you after you moved from the old place" (A/N remember her and Julia's place)

"That's ok" Tori replied a little reluctantly, she really had no clue what delivery he was talking about but took the envelope anyway.

"Well goodbye hope you like it" and with that the messenger was gone.

Tori walked in to the house not noticing what was in the driveway.

Dustin came into the dinning room and saw Tori lost in her own thoughts. "Aren't you going to open that?"

Tori looked up at him and then down to the envelope. "I guess so" and she opened the envelope to find a letter init written by her sister and a set of keys with a surfboard keychain.

Dustin watched as his little sister started to cry and then sat down next to her. "Hey baby blues don't cry what does it say? Who's it from?"

Tori handed over the letter to her big brother and tried to get a hold of herself. "Its from Julz"

Dustin looked at the letter and started to read it aloud.

_Heyhey TorTor,_

_Hey that's funny! Listen, I know that your birthday was a couple days ago but they said they would be longer with the detailing. I hope you like your present and if you didn't look in the driveway when the delivery guy came (you probably didn't) it's a brand new street bike. Yes that's right your very own motorcycle, so you won't steal mine anymore. Now if I know you and I think I do you are sitting there looking like a fish out of water and I am sitting next to you laughing at the look on your face. Knowing you, you are going to tell me that I spent too much on you but it's not everyday that your baby sister turns eighteen. Ok I am wasting too much of your precious riding time so I will sign off this letter with a few words of wisdom (grin). You only live once, live for today and don't look back or forward you never really know what's going to be there. _

_I love you bundles _

_Hope your birthday rocked _

_Julia_

Dustin put down the letter and looked over at Tori, his own eyes tearing up. He then got up and gave her a big hug. "Tor it'll be ok, come on lets see that new bike of yours k?"

"Ok, I guess that letter just shocked me that's all"

Tori picked up the keys on the table and led the way out to the driveway.

The bike was really detailed. It was a baby blue bike with white and dark blue waves on it and there was even words on the side which read 'Chiquita'.

Tori smiled at her nickname from her sister.

Her sister had even gone so far as to get her a helmet that matched the bike. It had the same design as the bike and it had the nickname written across the front of it.

"Well Tor you should take it out for a spin and I'll take the van and we can meet at Storm Chargers. I think your boyfriend is working today and that means you can show it off. And the other guys are probably there too. What do you say?"

"Ok let me just go change 'cause you know kind of cant wear shorts on a motorcycle." She looked at Dustin and they both chuckled.

When Tori came back down she found her van missing and figured that Dustin had already gone, so she put on her helmet and went on her way.

"Yo dude, who is that and why is she on that awesome ride?" hunter exclaimed to Dustin while looking out the Storm Chargers window.

"That would be my sister and that's her birthday present from Julia it was delivered this morning," Dustin said matter-of-factly.

"That's Tori?" Shane asked astonished.

He was soon answered when Tori stepped off the bike and took off her helmet shaking her hair as she did so.

"Wow, Tor, that is a really nice bike" Blake said as he gave her a hug and kiss hello.

"Thank you. Now guys don't you have somewhere to be like oh I don't know at the house to help me move out?" Tori looked to the guys with a bit of a threat in her eyes.

"um..yeah"

"on my way"

"oh I am soo there"

"see you there" all the guys left and piled in to the van with Dustin behind the wheel.

"so." Tori turned to Blake "when does your shift end?"

"um.. now actually" he said as he looked at his watch.

"Do you want a ride over to the house?"

"Sure I have my helmet here" they both smiled and walked out of Storm Chargers.

Soon they were back at Dustin's, Blake helping move and Tori sitting on the porch out of the way giving orders.

A/N again sorry about the wait I will try to get the next one up quickly but I don't know how long it will take. I am moving and might not have the Internet for a while so bear with me please.

A/N and please remember to R&R thanks.


	4. Daddy?

It was the night of the gig for Tori and her band, and Tori was rushing around trying to find all the pieces of her outfit for the night.

Finally she remembered where she had put her top and went to get it.

When she was ready, she went out in to the living room and was greeted by all of her friends and her brother.

'wow girl you look awesome!' Hunter told her as she stepped further into the room.

She had better look awesome, she thought, it took me long enough to find my outfit.

She was wearing a long black leather skirt with baby blue go-go boots; her top was a black top with long flowing sleeves and a corset over top with baby blue details. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and had some black and blue streaks in it. Her makeup consisted of black eyeliner and blue eye shadow with some clear lip gloss to finish it off.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and everyone looked at it strangely. Everyone that was supposed to be there was there and they were meeting the rest of the band at the gig.

Tori got up to answer the door and was shocked at what greeted her on the other side.

'Daddy?' she staggered back as Dustin came to see who was there.

'What the fuck are you doing here?' he asked angrily.

'What I cant come and see my baby the week of her birthday..?'

'First you leave without a word after abusing us and then don't bother contacting us until now. Wow brilliant dad.' Dustin started to close the door on his father.

'Wait!' Tori came in to the doorway and looked between them 'he should come to the gig tonight'

'Tori have you lost your mind?' Dustin asked.

'No I haven't but I do have a song that I think he might want to hear. But after that you leave you got that I don't want anything to do with you ever again.' Tori said the last part to her dad.

'Ok I guess that's only fair'

so they brought him with them to the gig. He sat in-between Dustin and Shane.

When the band got on stage Tori stepped up to the microphone and announced 'this song is dedicated to my father.' She then started to sing to the music.

**Daddy daddy  
Why you break your promises to me  
Daddy daddy  
Don't you know you hurt me constantly**

**And there's something I think you should know  
I'm not the little girl you left waiting at home  
All the hurt and pain you left with mom and me  
Why can't I be angry  
I hope you're somewhere out there listening to this song  
I hope you're thinking what you did was wrong  
Well let me make it crystal clear for you to see  
It's too late for I'm sorry**

**Sorry is a word you like to say  
But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday**

**And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying  
And the ties that bind us will never ever fray  
But I want for you to know  
You are  
You are  
Unforgiven  
Unforgiven**

**Daddy daddy  
Fan of absolute simplicity  
Daddy daddy  
Expert in responsibility**

**Where were you when I fell down and skinned my Where were you when I was scared to go to sleep  
Where were you to soothe my insecurities  
Why can't I be angry**

**Where were you the first time someone broke my heart  
Where were you when I first learned to drive a car  
Where were you when I plugged in my first guitar  
It's too late for I'm sorry**

**And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying  
And the ties that bind us will never ever fray  
But I want for you to know  
You are  
You are  
Unforgiven  
Unforgiven**

**Sorry is a word you like to say  
But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday**

**And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying  
And the ties that bind us will never ever fray  
But I want for you to know  
You are  
You are  
Unforgiven  
Unforgiven  
Unforgiven  
Unforgiven  
Unforgiven...**

Tori's dad got the message and left vowing to get revenge on the humiliation his daughter had caused him.

A/N i will update as soon as i can...please R&R...


End file.
